Never Say Never
by FiKA
Summary: My first ER fic, be gentle! when you've given up, can there be another chance for you? (LukaSam)
1. Tomorrow

A/n: My first venture into fanfic of this genre.wow. I've been a fan of ER since it began, and have seen almost every episode. I hope I write a good ER fic, and any help you would give is appreciated.  
  
~*~  
  
Title: Never Say Never Author: FiKA Rating: PG 13 now, may go up to R Pairing: Sam/Luka (I am totally in love with this pair, it fits.) mainly, but who knows what else may fall in to the story.  
  
DISCALIMER: I do not own ER, any of the characters or actors affiliated with the show. I am a 16 year old doing this for the pure writing experience. Don't waste your valuable time and use. Lyrics from this chapter are from 'Tomorrow' by Lillix, also used without permission.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One: Tomorrow  
  
I // Tomorrow just another day  
  
Another way to spend the day  
  
All by myself // I  
  
Sam Taggert wanted to kick herself flat in the face. She was just starting to get her life back in order; more importantly, she was starting to get her son Alex's life back in order. And then he came into their life. 'Cue the dramatic music.' Sam thought sarcastically to herself. It had started out just as a curiosity on her part. Hey, she was a single woman, he was single man, and she had a right to be curious. Curiosity soon became lust and lust became love. But Sam had promised never again.  
  
// Starin' at the TV screen  
  
Flippin' through my magazine  
  
Everything is unclear  
  
I need you here //  
  
Luka Kovac felt like a fool. He had felt this way since.. since his family was taken from him. There had been Carol, Abby, Nicole, and every time ended up the same. Luka alone and looking for love all over again. After his fling with the med student he almost killed, Luka had sworn off love, true love, until he was in a better place, and wouldn't make the same mistakes again. And all that changed when he met Sam. There was something about her; he felt as if they could relate n some level other than need or pleasure. Luka had become closer to her son, Alex. He was a good kid, curious though. He reminded him of his son, Marko. "Not again" Luka told himself again. After all, he had promised never again.  
  
// Walking down this whining road  
  
Rainy Days are all unknown  
  
I have hit the ground //  
  
"Mom, can I have a friend over for Thanksgiving?" Alex asked Sam as they left the hospital later that day. Alex's baby-sitter had been unable to take hi that day, and he had to stay at the hospital for a good part of the day.  
  
" I guess, but won't your friend want to spend thanksgiving with their family?" Sam asked, happy that Alex had a friend that he wanted over.  
  
"He doesn't have a family." Alex replied.  
  
Sam felt a pang of remorse, even though she had no idea about who this friend was. Everyone deserved to have a family. "Yeah, it's not a problem. We're going to have more than enough, right?"  
  
Alex smiled happily. Luka and his mom were going to be together for Thanksgiving, and they learned to love each other, they had to. Mom needed somebody, and Alex wanted a dad. Now they could both be happy.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/n: Sorry about another annoying author's note. Just wanted to say that where in Thanksgiving episode that Luka, Sam and Alex go out for dinner doesn't happen in my fic, and they have an actual Thanksgiving dinner, like Sam had planned.)  
  
Alex sat on the couch and watched a football game as his mom hurried around the kitchen, but paused at the sight of her son watching the game.  
  
"I didn't know you liked football." Sam said.  
  
"I don't." Alex replied. "But the cheerleaders are hot." Alex looked up and smiled at his mother, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, don't get too excited Playboy." Sam joked, and looked at the clock, it was all ready after five and starting get dark. "When is your friend getting here? Do you think I should go and pick him up?"  
  
"No, he's coming, he probably just got held up at work." Alex said, and then wished he hadn't has let that much out.  
  
"Your friend has a job? How old is he?"  
  
"I don't know, 35?" Alex replied, getting angry about being under investigation.  
  
"I've invited a 35 year old man into my house that I don't know?" Sam mumbled, trying to get a grasp of the situation. "How could you do that, Alex?"  
  
"You said I could have a friend over!" Alex fought back.  
  
"Yeah, and when you said friend, I thought you meant someone your age, not mine." Sam countered. "How did you met this guy?"  
  
Before Alex could answer there was a knock on the door. "You are in big trouble." Sam hissed and went cautiously towards the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Luka wondered why Sam had invited his to Thanksgiving dinner, especially since she didn't seem pleased that he spent time with her son. HE knocked again, and wondered if maybe it was not his place to be here. Sam had seemed excited earlier today as she told Abby about this being the first real Thanksgiving she and Alex had ever have. He was imposing on something special. Luka thought since he had all ready knocked twice and there was no answer, perhaps maybe they weren't there. He turned to leave as the door opened up.  
  
"Hi Luka." Sam said with an embarrassed look on her face as she looked up at the tall man. "Look, I think there was some sort of misunderstanding."  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Luka asked. "I understand completely, I'm probably not who you expected to see on your doorstep."  
  
"You promised, Mom." Alex piped up, as he appeared at the door next his mother. "Luka's my friend, and I want him to stay."  
  
Sam and Luka chuckled and looked at each other for a few seconds. "I don't want to impose." Luka said quietly.  
  
"You're not. Besides, I'll have to listen to him whine all night if I make you leave." Sam said, messing up Alex's hair. "Come in and make yourself comfy. Supper will be done soon."  
  
~*~  
  
// Starin' up into the sky  
  
Countin' all the reasons why  
  
My mind is spinning round  
  
I need to breathe. //  
  
"Is everything all right?" Sam asked, referring to the food. "I don't have experience in this."  
  
"Delicious." Luka replied, and put another bite of turkey into his mouth.  
  
"It's too dry." Alex replied and played around with the food on his plate. "May I be excused, I want to go lay down."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm tired." Alex answered lamely. His new plan was to leave his Mom and Luka alone for a few hours so they could get to know each other better. It could work, they had sat down and had a wonderful dinner together, and to Alex, it seemed like they were a little family.  
  
"Okay." Sam replied. "I'll come in and check on you in a bit." Alex got up and went into his bedroom, closing the door almost all the way, leaving enough open for him to watch his work.  
  
Sam and Luka finished eating, and sat at the table silently for a few minutes. They made eye contact once and laughed at it all. " Did you want coffee or anything?"  
  
"Coffee would be nice." Luka replied. He grabbed Sam's arm as she began to clear the dishes from the table. Sam looked up for at him, as he let go of the soft skin of her arm. "Let me clear the dishes, it's the least I could do."  
  
"No, the least you could do is actually doing the dishes." Sam joked, and put he plates down. "You take cream or sugar in your coffee?"  
  
"Just black, thank you." Luka replied as Sam went to prepare the coffee. He followed her into the kitchen with the plates, dropping on the floor as the door hit him in the back. Sam jumped at the noise, and turned around quickly. "Sorry." Luka said sheepishly and bent down to pick up the shattered pieces.  
  
"It's okay, really." Sam replied, and bent down to help him. "It's not he first broken." Luka smiled and noticed how close they were; he could smell her perfume. Sam seemed to notice too and stood up. "I'll go get a broom."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Alex still sat behind his door as he watched Sam open the door for Luka. "Well, thank you for coming." Sam said. "Alex really appreciated it."  
  
Luka nodded in reply. "So, I'll see you at work tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, more than likely." Sam replied and rubbed Luka's arm. "Get home safely."  
  
Luka walked out of the door and leaned against the wall after Sam closed the door. An old saying came to his mind, something his grandfather would tell him whenever he said he would never do anything. 'Never say never, boy, you never know what you will miss in life if you do.' the voice echoed in the back of his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Alex saw Sam coming back down the hall and scrambled fast to get into his bed. Sam opened the door and laid down on Alex's bed with him. "I know you're awake." Sam whispered.  
  
"No, I'm not." Alex replied. "I'm sleeping right now."  
  
"Very funny. I want to talk to you about Luka." Sam said and wrapped her arm around Alex.  
  
"You like him, right?"  
  
"Alex, I know you're plan. And you know what I told you. When I'm ready to date again, I will. But I'm not ready yet, okay?"  
  
Alex didn't reply.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom I get it."  
  
// We'll be all right  
  
We'll be all right. //  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: So, did you like it? Review and tell me, even if you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'm going to continue, and the next chapter will have the hospital we all know and love in it. I may go off the storyline the show has, but isn't that what fiction is about?  
  
Please Review!  
  
Are there no healthy people in this city?  
  
FiKA 


	2. Complicated

A/n: Thank you to moi for the review, I honestly didn't expect to get any. I promise it will get better as I go, I'm just adjusting. So, if someone gets hit over the head with a steel chair, that's just the wrestling fandom coming out in me. (For the record, that doesn't actually happen.) I'm gradually trying to have more medical stuff in it, but right now forgive me if I mix up some terms.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Complicated  
  
~*~  
  
I'm not going to lie to you, Miss Taggert," Alex's principal, Mr. Benoit explained. "Alex has gotten into another fight. This is actually the second one this week. We did try to contact you at home."  
  
"I work shift work, Mr. Benoit." Sam said. "More than likely, I'm not home when the school would be calling me."  
  
"I understand, which is why I sent a letter home with Alex explaining the situation, and asking you for a good time to set up a meeting."  
  
"Oh really?" Sam replied. "I never received a note either. Where is my son?"  
  
"The nurse is checking him out."  
  
"Why? Did he get hurt?" Sam asked.  
  
"A black eye, some cuts. He's lucky, Alex seems to have a habit to pick fights with boys that are bigger than he is."  
  
Sam nodded as the nurse opened the door and shuffled Alex inside. His normal messed up hair was even more tousled, and his sweater was ripped down the left arm. A large purple bruise was all ready forming underneath his left eye. "Hi Mom." Alex said sheepishly and sat down in the chair next to her.  
  
"I think it would be best for Alex to leave the school for the rest of the day." Mr. Benoit suggested.  
  
"I agree." Sam said and looked at Alex. "Go get your stuff and meet me back here."  
  
"But."  
  
"No but. Go, and do as I told you." Sam replied. When Alex had left the office, Sam apologized to the principal and signed Alex out for the rest of the day. Instead of waiting in awkward silence until Alex returned, Sam went outside and leaned against the wall. Alex came a few minutes later, still with the sheepish look on his face.  
  
"You are in so much trouble." Sam said and went to grab Alex's wrist. Alex jumped back and yelped. "What's wrong with your wrist?"  
  
"Nothing." Alex answered quickly  
  
"Let me see your hand." Sam instructed. Alex sighed and stuck his hand outward; His wrist and hand were swelling quite heavily.  
  
"I punched the guy too hard, I guess." Alex said and shrugged. "It will be okay in a while."  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital." Sam said and put her hand on her son's back to lead him out of the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily, thank you for staying for me." Sam said and smiled at her co-worker.  
  
"Don't worry about it. That's a nasty bruise, you out causing trouble, Alex?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh yes." Sam replied. "Whose free right now?"  
  
Lily looked at the board as Luka came out of the break room, slinging his stethoscope over his broad shoulders. "Dr. Kovac is."  
  
"Dr. Kovac is what?" Luka asked as he came to the counter.  
  
"Alex got in to a fight at school." Sam replied. "His hand is really swollen, not to mention his eye. The school nurse seems to think that he's okay, but I think it could be broken."  
  
"Do you want me to check it out?" Luka asked.  
  
"Could you? I know I'm probably just being paranoid." Sam said and took off her coat.  
  
"You're being a mother." Luka replied. "You got into a fight, Alex?"  
  
"Johnny Preston deserved it." Alex replied as Luka led him to one of the exam areas.  
  
"Johnny Preston? I thought you two were friends?" Sam asked. "He was at our house playing video games with you last week."  
  
"Well, we're not friends anymore." Alex shrugged. "Ow!" he shouted as Luka felt his wrist.  
  
"Sorry." Luka said. "Looks like he you got him as good as he got you."  
  
"Don't encourage him." Sam said. "I have to grab my stuff. Don't get into any more fights, all right?"  
  
Alex mumbled something in reply, but didn't look up.  
  
"So, you're going to tell me why you fought Johnny Preston?" Luka asked. "You know, Man to man."  
  
"He said Mom was a slut." Alex replied. "What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"There are ways to solve your problems without using your fists, Alex." Luka said, moving to examine Alex's cheek.  
  
"Hey, this is Sam's kid isn't it?" Abby asked as she came over, to which Luka nodded in reply. "You want me to take over, this looks like a med student case."  
  
"No, it's all right." Luka replied. "I'm almost finished." Abby thought for a second and then nodded her head.  
  
"Of course." Abby said and walked away.  
  
"What, Abby?" Luka called after hr as she continued.  
  
"Nothing." Abby replied coyly.  
  
"What was that about?" Sam replied as she came back over to the bed. She had changed back into her scrubs, and was preparing to go back to work. "How is he?"  
  
"Okay, I'm going to send him for an X-ray on his wrist." Luka told Sam. "I can go up with him."  
  
"Is that okay?" Sam asked Alex. "I have to get back to work."  
  
"It's cool." Alex replied. "Are they going to inject me with radioactive stuff?"  
  
"We'll see." Luka said and laughed. "Are we taking a wheelchair you do you want to walk?"  
  
"Can we race a couple?"  
  
"How about we just walk?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sam, I have Alex's x-rays back." Luka said and held up the envelope that contained the film of Alex's wrist.  
  
"Just a sec." Alex said she and Pratt worked up and elderly patient.  
  
"Hey, it's your kid." Pratt replied. "I can take it from here. When you get back, start and IV drip and send for the tests."  
  
"Got it." Sam said and smiled appreciatively. She walked over to the X-ray screen Luka had lit up.  
  
"Swelling of the tissue, but there doesn't appear to be a break in the bone." Luka said and pulled the film off the screen. "He's fine."  
  
"Yeah, he just has a major death wish."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him again?" Luka asked. "He opened up to me before."  
  
"Wait, again?" Sam interrupted Luka. "You're not my kid's father; stay out of it." Sam began to walk away, but Luka continued.  
  
"He eels like he was protecting your honour."  
  
"What?" Sam replied.  
  
Luka walked up closer to Sam. "This other boy, apparently, he called you a slut."  
  
"So that makes it all right for him to go around punching people?" Sam countered.  
  
"No, and that's what I told him." Luka said in reply.  
  
"Thanks for the help." Sam said sarcastically. But leave the parenting of my son to me in the future, okay?"  
  
"Fine." Luka said. "You better get back to your patient."  
  
~*~  
  
"Lover's quarrel?" Abby asked Luka as she walked up to him outside. They had an ambulance coming, and Abby and Luka were outside waiting fir it.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With Sam back there." Abby replied. "About getting too parental with her kid for her liking?"  
  
"She was right to be angry, it wasn't my business." Luka replied, crossing her arms over his chest in an effort to stay warm. The wail of the approaching ambulance drowned out what Abby said next, which Luka decided was a good thing.  
  
"30 Year old male, involved in a one car accident, off and on LOC, with pain in the neck and shortness of breath." the paramedic rattled off.  
  
"He was the only one in the car?" Abby asked as they unloaded the patient.  
  
"No, one passenger only. His car rolled down a hill in park and hit a pole." The paramedic replied as his partner came and helped roll the patient in. "BP is normal." the man on the stretcher groaned and began to wake up again.  
  
"Sir?" Luka said. "Can you tell me your name, please?"  
  
"Eric, Eric Kelley." the man replied.  
  
The paramedics, along with Abby and Luka rolled the patient in to Trauma Three where Neela, Chuny, and Sam met them. "On the count of three." Luka instructed." One, Two, Three." The lifted the patient from the stretcher on to a gurney as the paramedics left. Chuny cut off his shirt to reveal huge bruises on the man's chest from the impact of the steering wheel.  
  
"Are you still having problems breathing?" Neela asked Eric.  
  
"Yes." he croaked out.  
  
"More than likely when you hit the steering wheel, it bruised your ribs, which would cause breathing difficulties." Luka explained to the patient. "Abby, would you like to do an abdominal?"  
  
"I don't have any pain there." Eric protested.  
  
"Not now, maybe," Sam replied. 'It' better to know for sure."  
  
"Hang an IV." Luka told Chuny as he put his stethoscope on. "How's the abdomen?"  
  
"Hard on the left side." Abby replied. "Should we do a sonogram?"  
  
"Let me see." Luka said and moved over to see what Abby was talking about. "No, hold the sonogram."  
  
"Are you sure? He could have a bleed somewhere." Sam asked.  
  
"The belly is rigid form impact, but it wasn't hard enough to cause hemorrhaging," Luka replied sharply. "The bruising in the chest is more than likely from the steering wheel."  
  
"Fine." Sam replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sir, would you please follow the light with your eyes without moving your head?" Neela asked, ignoring the fight pending between Luka and Sam.  
  
"Eyes are glazed, and pupils are dilated. He has a concussion." Neela reported.  
  
"Sir, did you hit your head when you hit the other car?" Abby asked.  
  
"I don't remember." Eric said as his breathing calmed down with his lessening chest pain.  
  
"Do you want us to take him for a CT scan?" Chuny asked Luka, who had begun to suture the head lac.  
  
"Yeah, call them." Luka replied. "Neela, take over for me. Sam, may I see you outside?"  
  
Sam huffed, but reluctantly followed. "I'm sorry, okay? Maybe this guy didn't need an abdominal scan, but what if you would have missed something?"  
  
"Don't second guess me in front of the students." Luka replied. "Understood?"  
  
"Yeah." Sam said. "But next time, when something does happen to the patient, don't blame me."  
  
~*~  
  
"Alex, are you ready to go?" Sam asked tiredly. It was the end of her shift and all she wanted to do was to go home, stand under the hot shower, and then crawl into bed.  
  
"Yeah." Alex replied a few seconds later. "Look at what Luka gave me, Mom. It's my X-ray."  
  
"Pretty cool." Sam replied. "Get your stuff, I want to go home."  
  
"I'm hungry." Alex said out of nowhere.  
  
"Did you eat at supper?" Sam asked, and then looked at her watch. Supper was at four when Haleh took his to the cafeteria, and it was after midnight now. "You did your injection, right?"  
  
"Yes Mom." Alex replied and rolled his eyes.  
  
"We'll stop and get a pizza if you hurry up." Sam offered. Alex nodded, and the two walked out of the break room, just as Luka was walking in.  
  
"Sorry." Luka said politely. "How the hand now?"  
  
"Better, I guess." Alex answered. "Are you off now too?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." Luka answered.  
  
"Mom and I were going to go get a pizza to go, maybe you could come over." Alex suggested. "We could play video games."  
  
"What? It's a little late to have company over, Alex." Sam hinted.  
  
"Mom." Alex whined.  
  
"Your mom is right, besides I have to work tomorrow, and I need sleep." Luka answered lamely. "Another time?"  
  
"All right." Alex said and sighed.  
  
"Good night." Luka said as he and Sam left.  
  
Nice try, Buster." Sam said as they walked in the parking lot to where Sam had parked the car. She unlocked Alex's side and held the door open f or him to get in.  
  
"Did you and Luka have a fight." Alex asked.  
  
"We had a disagreement over a patient." Sam corrected as she climbed in the driver side.  
  
"Oh." Alex said thoughtfully. "But you'll kiss and make up tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Without the kissing." Sam replied. "I told you before, I'm glad you have someone to talk to about stuff, but I don't like Luka that way."  
  
"Couldn't you try for me?" Alex countered.  
  
"What kind of pizza do you want?" Sam asked, dismissing the question, and focusing harder on the road ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
What, you thought I was going to go straight in to Luka/Sam goodness. No, I'm a bit of a tease. If you any ideas or anything that you would like to see in the story, don't be afraid to say. I want to have more up soon, but I don't know when exactly. This month is all mid term prep at my school, so I'm pretty busy during the week, and I work on the weekends, I'll try for Friday.  
  
~Please Review! 


	3. The One

A/n: Sorry, I meant to pot yesterday, but I had to go to work. Got to love co-workers, don't you? Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love reading them all, and I'm going to try to fit in all the suggestions I've gotten, but they all won't just be in one chapter.  
  
DISCALIMER: Lyrics used in this song are from "The One" by Shakira, and are used without permission. Don't sue. I don't know why I'm using his song, I don't even particularly like this song or Shakira, but I hope you do enjoy it anyway!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Three: The One  
  
~*~  
  
// So I find a reason to shave my legs  
  
Each single morning  
  
So I count on someone  
  
Friday night to take me dancing  
  
And then to church on Sundays \\  
  
Sam moaned as Luka pushed her down on the bed, with him on top of her. He pulled her sweater over her head while Sam fumbled with the buttons on his.  
  
"You taste sweet." Luka whispered hotly in her ear. "I want to taste the rest of you." Sam giggled as Luka trailed kisses down her chest and stomach, stopping at the belt line of her jeans. He looked up at Sam with a smirk on her face and undid the button and zipper on her jeans, proceeding to pull the off. Sam shook a little as he toyed with the fabric of her lacy red underwear.  
  
"Luka." Sam said, bucking her hips up.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." Luka replied, moving to the foot of the bed. He pulled the undergarments down and threw them into he corner of the room. Luka and Sam made eye contact one more time before Luka lowered his head.  
  
"Oh God." Sam moaned as Luka's tongue grazed her before delving straight in. Soon, Sam began to quake as an orgasm approached, but Luka pulled away. "Luka?" Sam gasped.  
  
But it wasn't Luka who looked up at her. It was Alex's father, Jesse.  
  
Sam gasped as she woke up to the alarm clock ringing. She was covered with sweat, even though she had kicked the blankets off of the bed sometime during the night. "I need a shower." Sam mumbled to herself. "A nice, freezing cold shower."  
  
~*~  
  
// To plant more dreams  
  
And someday think of kids  
  
Or maybe just to save a little money \\  
  
"Has Psych been down to see Mrs. Fisher yet?" Sam asked Dr. Lewis as they met each other as the Admit Desk.  
  
"No, apparently, they're back up." Susan replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Has they ever been a time they haven't been backed up?" Sam retorted. "I'll try calling them again."  
  
"Could you?" Susan replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to find someone to pawn a bowel impactation off on."  
  
"Try Morris." Sam said and picked up the phone, making the connection the Pysch Ward. As the phone rang, Sam mumbled to herself. "Come on, pick up. You're not the only people in this hospital that are backed up." She started to drum her fingers as she heard a laugh from behind her. "What?" She asked as she turned around.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue?" Luka asked and laughed again.  
  
Sam felt her cheeks redden, and knew that it had to be visible to everyone else. "What did you say - hello?" Sam cut herself off as someone finally answered. "This is Sam Taggart calling from the ER again. Yes, I realize this is the seventh time I've called. Well, I would still be calling if someone would get their ass down here. I have an elderly patient down here that has been waiting nice hours . . ." Sam pulled the phone away from her ear and scoffed. "They put me on hold."  
  
"Give me the phone." Luka said and came over.  
  
"Sure, give it a shot." Sam mumbled and moved out of the way. Luka waited until the line was re-connected, and spoke politely with the person on the other end. He hung up and smiled. "So?"  
  
"Someone will be down on the next elevator." Luka replied.  
  
"Sure, they listen to you." Sam said. "Thanks. I owe you."  
  
"I know a way you could repay." Luka countered.  
  
Sam noticed how close they were when he said this. Her cheeks got even redder and she looked own at the ground. "And - uh, how would I do that?"  
  
Luka held out a chart. "Start and IV for my patient. Normal saline, and order CT scan."  
  
"Oh." Sam said, and felt stupid for thinking Luka was insinuating something else entirely. "Yeah, I can do that."  
  
~*~  
  
// You're the one I need  
  
the way back home is always long  
  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on \\  
  
"So where is Alex tonight?" Abby asked as she finished signing off on her charts. Abby was one of the few med students that Sam had any patience for, perhaps because Abby was also a nurse. They had become friends of sort. "Usually by now he's running around, staling fingers."  
  
Sam laughed. "Staying with a friend. One who he hasn't fought yet."  
  
"So you would be free to go out with the girls, right?" Abby asked. "Unless you all ready have plans."  
  
"Who are 'the girls'?" Sam asked. She had never been out with Abby before, usually she would have to go home after work and get Alex from the sitter.  
  
"Jing Mei, Susan and me." Abby answered, and sighed because she was finally done filling out her orders for the night. Sam clocked out and followed her to the Break Room.  
  
"Do you think that they would mind?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, we're always trying to find someone else to come out with us." Abby replied. "You off now, too?"  
  
"Yeah, a little while ago. Just trying to get ready to go home. I've never really had the house to myself." Sam replied.  
  
"Another reason you should come out with us." Abby replied, opening her locker.  
  
Sam thought for another moment. "Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
The girls all laughed and watched as a hot waiter bent over to serve drinks to another table. Sam did a catcall and reached out like she was going to slap his ass, but Abby stopped her.  
  
"Loosen up, Abby." Sam said, slurring a little.  
  
"How many has she had?" Jing Mei asked.  
  
"Enough." Susan replied light heatedly. "Get back to the story."  
  
"Right." Sam replied and slammed her hands on the table. "So then, this mystery guy takes off my pants . . . and then some other stuff happens."  
  
"Do we get to find out who the mystery guy is?" Susan asked.  
  
"No, Luka." Sam replied, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops."  
  
"I knew it!" Susan replied.  
  
"I meant to say Lewis, like in Susan Lewis." Sam replied lamely, trying to cover for herself.  
  
"Hey, there are worse people at the hospital to have a sex dream about than Luka." Jing Mei replied. "Right, Abby?"  
  
Abby smirked and laughed a little. "It was, what, two years ago, are you guys ever going to let that go?"  
  
"What you had a dream too?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, one that lasted, a year or so I believe." Jing Mei replied.  
  
Sam turned her head to Abby. "You never told me that. I thought Carter was the guy for you."  
  
"He was, at one time. Now I'm just happily single." Abby replied.  
  
"But you miss the sex." Sam asked bluntly.  
  
Abby laughed a little. "So, do you want a relationship with Luka, or are you looking for a one night stand?" Susan asked, taking some of the pressure off Abby.  
  
"I don't know, It's so confusing. Alex really likes him, and I think it would hurt him if I did anything with Luka and it didn't work out." Sam replied. "But I haven't felt like this about anyone since I met Jesse, and the turned out wonderful."  
  
"That's Alex's father?" Susan asked.  
  
Sam nodded. "I think you should go for it." Jing Mei declared. "Just like the shoe commercials: 'Just Do It'."  
  
The girls started giggling again, and waited for the hot waiter to come back around so they could order more drinks.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, you've reached Sam Taggart. Either I'm screening my calls and don't want to talk to you, or I'm not home. Leave a message after a beep."  
  
Luka sighed and hung up the phone. He was hoping that Sam didn't have Caller ID, since this was the ninth or tenth time he had called, but he still had no reason why exactly he as doing this.  
  
\\ You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begun  
  
But there's nothing like your smile  
  
Made of sun  
  
In a world full of strangers  
  
IS the one I love \\  
  
There had just been this vibe between them today. Even hours after his shifts, he still felt it. It was like after he had first met Danijela. Luka smiled at the memories of the past, but the remembered that this was no longer the past. It was the present, and he couldn't live in the past any longer.  
  
He got up off of the couch and paced the room. Trying to stay away from the phone. He knew he would just get the answering machine again, and he knew that he would hang up as soon as he heard the recorded message. It was her voice. That was all he needed to hear. Luka walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge, and looked at the wall, where his second phone was. He thought for a moment, and then picked it up, dialing the number that was now too familiar, and got the message again, but he didn't hang up this time.  
  
"Sam, its Luka. I don't know why I'm calling, but I thought since I called a lot tonight, I should at least leave one message. I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow. If you want to call me when you get home, I know it's all ready kind of late. Just call me and let me know you got home all right." Luka hung up the phone and shook his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Once, sorry about the delay, I hope you like it. Please Review, I was so happy to see that I have 7 all ready, and yeah, I am a member of the WBER board as FiKA238. ER is my new guilty pleasure, and I'm proud to admit it!  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed you guys rock! 


	4. 3AM

A/n: 4 whole new ER eppies in February! I am so looking forward to it, is anyone else? This chapter is named after 3AM by Matchbox 20, which I do not own, so please don't sue. I've had a lot of time to write right now, my part of the world is in a deep freeze, and school has been canceled for two days, and we all ready had Friday off. But the weather is getting better; right now it's only -33 Celsius. I don't know what that is in Fahrenheit, but it's cold.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Up to this point, I've not been flamed once, and I'm proud of that. Now before I get all mushy, let's get on with the chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Three: 3AM  
  
~*~  
  
//She says it cold outside  
  
And she hands me a raincoat  
  
She always worried about things like that  
  
She say it's all going to end and it might as well be my fault  
  
And she only sleeps when it's raining  
  
And she screams  
  
And her voice is straining. //  
  
"You guys are so nice to put up with me." Sam slurred as the women walked outside the bar. "You're all my best friends." Abby rolled her eyes and went in front of the three women to open the door. Even though Susan had cut Sam off, she had found ways to get drinks, basically drinking until last call.  
  
"The cab should be here in a few minutes." Abby said. 'Should we leave her by herself?"  
  
"She's still upright, it will be fine." Jing Mei replied.  
  
The cab pulled up and Abby and Susan helped Sam get inside, telling the cab driver where to take her. "And step on it." Sam added, and started giggling.  
  
~*~  
  
// And she says baby  
  
It's 3am I must be lonelier  
  
She says baby  
  
I can't help to be scared of it all sometimes  
  
And the rain's gonna wash it away  
  
I believe it. \\  
  
The cab driver pulled up at Sam's apartment building and she piled herself out of the car. She stumbled up the steps to the main entrance of the building and went to put her key in the door when she heard a deep male voice behind her. Sam screamed and dropped her keys in the snow. "Luka, what the hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Sorry." Luka replied as he came up the steps. "I called you a few hours ago, and you weren't home. I just wanted to make sure you got in all right."  
  
"So, what you're my mother now?" Sam said sarcastically as she bent down to look for her keys in the snow. Luka bent down to help her, finally noticing the smell of liquor on her breath. Sam fell and nearly knocked Luka down the steps. "Oops." She said and laughed.  
  
"You've been drinking." Luka declared more than asked. "Where's Alex?"  
  
"He's a at friends house." Sam said as she slouched against the wall of the building. "Do you believe I would leave my kid at home while I went out with friends? You think I'm a terrible mother, don't you?"  
  
"I didn't say that." Luka replied, finding the keys and putting them in the door. "Are you coming inside?"  
  
"No."  
  
Luka rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving you out here to freeze or get mugged. Get up, Sam."  
  
"You know what, I'm just fine here." Sam replied, looking up at Luka defiantly. Luka went inside momentarily, coming out with a doorstop to keep the door open. He picked up Sam and carried her inside, with her screaming all the way. "Let go off me, you jackass! Put me down now!" Sam finally squirmed free as an elderly lady in her nightgown peeked her head outside of her apartment with a telephone in her hand.  
  
"Miss Taggart, are you all right?" The elderly lady asked. "Is that man a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yes, he is Mrs. Fisher." Sam replied. "I'm sorry for all the noise, we were just joking around."  
  
"Okay." Mrs. Fisher said uncertainly. "Just try to keep it down, all right?"  
  
"Oh I will Mrs. Fisher. Girl Scout honour." Sam mocked saluted and smiled. Mrs. Fisher smiled back and closed her door. AS the door closed, Sam hit Luka hard against the chest. "You had to go and wake up all my neighbors."  
  
"Me? You were the one who was screaming." Luka hissed.  
  
Sam spontaneously wrapped her arms around Luka's neck, standing on her tiptoes. "I could make you scream too." She whispered seductively, her lips brushing quickly against Luka's before he pulled away.  
  
"Let's just get you back in your apartment." Luka suggested, trying to ignore Sam's proposition.  
  
"Fine." Sam said, pouting.  
  
~*~  
  
// She got a little bit of something  
  
And God, it's better than nothing  
  
And in a colour portrait world  
  
She believes she got it all  
  
She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to  
  
And she only sleeps when it's raining  
  
And she screams  
  
And her voice is straining. \\  
  
"I don't feel too good." Sam mumbled and pressed her head against Luka's chest as they walked down the hall that lead to Sam's apartment. Luka noticed that she was getting a little pale.  
  
"We're almost there." Luka whispered back. He found the apartment he remembered from Thanksgiving dinner and unlocked the door. "Bathroom or bed first?"  
  
"I just want to go to bed." Sam replied. Luka nodded, and headed down the hallway. He opened the door to the bedroom, and led Sam over t the bed where he placed her down. Sam groaned as Luka pulled off her shoes and put her legs up on the bed. He took the comforter from the end of the bed, and draped it over Sam's body. Sam caught Luka's hand as he brought the blanket close to Sam's face. "IU don't so this a lot."  
  
"I know, Sam." Luka replied. "Get some sleep." Sam didn't reply, but turned over not to face Luka. Luka walked to the doorway before he turned around. "Goodnight."  
  
Sam murmured something that Luka didn't understand. Before he left, he took some aspirin and a glass of water and left them on Sam's nightstand. He took a small piece of paper and wrote an small little note:  
  
Thought you might need these when you wake up.  
  
Luka  
  
~*~  
  
// She believes that life  
  
Isn't made up all she used to  
  
And the clock on the wall  
  
Has been stuck on three for days and days  
  
She thinks that happiness is mat  
  
That sits n her doorway  
  
While outside  
  
It's starts raining. \\  
  
The next morning, Sam woke up to the worst headache in her life and her alarm clock screaming in her ear. After a few moments, the memories of the past night came back to her. She sat up and saw the aspirin and water on the nightstand.  
  
"Luka was here?" Sam asked herself as she read the note again. Then came flashbacks of Mrs. Fisher on the first floor, the nice elderly woman who sometimes watches Alex for her if there's an emergency, something about screaming, and almost kissing Luka.  
  
"Shit." Sam said to herself and got out of bed. She went in the kitchen and picked up the phone, and saw the little light blinking. She hung the phone up and listened to her messages.  
  
"Sam, it Luka . . ." Sam pushed the button and cut it off. Out of curiosity, she checked her caller ID. There were at least ten calls from Luka.  
  
"This is getting interesting."  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Yes, it is. I want to go into shipper mode within the next three chapters, so look out for that. Also, someone is coming back next chapter, care to take a guess who. I'll give you a hint it's either:  
  
Gillian  
  
Jesse (Alex's father, I'm 75% sure that's his name.)  
  
If you have an opinion of who should come back, don't be afraid to say.  
  
Later Days! 


	5. A Mistake

Yeah, I'm posting more. I am so sorry for the lack of story. When you mix personal issues, a computer dying and a crap load of school work together, you get a stressed out fika who can't write. Thank you everyone for the reviews, and for telling me Alex's father is Steve, not Jesse. I started to write this story before we were given his name, so I took a wild guess. The mistakes will be fixed, I promise.

If anyone has any song suggestions that you think would work with this story, please don't be afraid to say something. I'm inspired to write mostly by songs I hear, so just let me know.

This chapter included lyrics from the song 'A Mistake' by Fiona Apple, which I do not own rights to. And someone is coming back into the picture this chapter as promised. Also, I'm using a writing technique I haven't used in a while. No rough copies, I'm letting the ideas flow. Let's hope it works.

**X**

_I'm gonna make a mistake-   
I'm gonna do it on purpose_

The next morning, Luka awoke to a knock on the door. Exhausted, he stumbled out of bed and walked to door as the knocking continued. "I'm coming, all right? Hold on a second."

"Luka?" A familiar accented voice replied. Luka, still groggy opened the door to the site of his former flame and coworker in Africa, Gillian.

"What are you doing here?" Luka asked, rubbing his face as Gillian entered the apartment. She dropped her bag and coyly turned around and smiled at Luka as she made her way over to him and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I think you know why I'm here."

"You come all the way from Montreal for..." Luka was cut off as Gillian continued her assualt on his lips. Invoulentarly, he opened hs mouth and let her tongue slide in.

" I left him," Gillian answered the unasked question. "And I came here to be with you."

_I'm gonna waste my time   
Cuz I'm full as a tick  
_And I'm scratching at the surface

Luka and Gillian found their way into the bedroom. Gillian pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips, tracing kisses down his neck. She stopped to unbutton and remove her top and then continued. Luka, who had not been as responsive as he usually was when he was with Gillian finally showed some life and sat up to remove his own shirt, and then flipped Gillian onto her back.

"I missed this." Gillian said huskily.

_And what I find is mine   
And when the day is done, and I look back   
And the fact is I had fun, fumbling around_

As Luka thrust in and out of Gillian, he couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt. Like he was betraying someone. He had come to terms with finding physical release with others than Danileja, so that wasn't it. But he still felt bothered. His eyes, for some reason wandered to the nightstand, where the piece of paper with Sam's address he had copied last night when he went looking for her.

"Sam...." Luka thought aloud.

"What?" Gillian asked breathlessly, bucking her hips up to urge Luka to continue.

Luka shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

_All the advice I shunned, and I ran   
Where they told me not to run, but I sure   
Had fun, so   
I'm gonna fuck it up again_

After they were finished, Luka went for a shower, turning down Gillian when she insisted on joining him. He rested his head against the wall as the water poured down on him, trying to gather his thoughts. How had Sam gotten to him to quickly? Why, after having sex with a beautiful woman did he find himself more excited by the thought of a kiss that didn't even happen the night before? Luka swore he wouldn't do this again; not after what happened with Abby. But he was falling for Sam.

'But,' Luka thought ruefully, 'I threw it all away.'

"Fuck." Luka murmured aloud.

_I'm gonna do another detour   
Unpave my path   
And if you wanna make sense   
Whatcha looking at me for   
I'm no good at math_

**X**

While Luka berated himself in the shower, Gillian amused herself in the living room, looking at all the trinkets Luka had accquired since her last visit. When the phone rang, and Luka did not emerge from the bathroom to pick it up, Gillian answered.

"Bonjour." Gillian answered cheerfully.

"Oh, I must have the wrong number." The voice on the other end replied.

"Are you looking for Luka?" Gillian asked. "He's in the shower, and I just heard the water shut off. I'll get him for you. Who is calling?"

"Just tell him it's Sam."

"Okay, hold on one minute." Gillian replied.

On the other end of the line, Sam shook her head. He had left her apartment at nearly four in the morning, and he had all ready found another woman? She had gone through the playboy thing with Steve, she didn't feel like doing it again.

Meanwhile, Gillian knocked on the door of the bathroom and then opened the door as Luka wrapped a towel around his waist. "Luka, I hope you don't mind, but I answered your phone." Gillian told him.

"Is it the hospital?" Luka asked as he held the phone up to his ear, only to hear the dial tone.

"No, it was a woman. Named Sam."

Luka closed his eyes and rubbed his face, water dripping down fom his hand. "Shit." he muttered.

" I shouldn't have answered the phone, should I?" Gillian asked after seeing his response.

"It's fine." Luka said and smiled weakly.

"Good. Now, hurry up. I want to make you breakfast." Gillian replied and quickly pecked Luka on the lips.

_And when I find my way back,   
The fact is I just may stay, or I may not   
I've acquired quite a taste   
For a well-made mistake_

Sam huffed around her apartment the best she could, but she was nauseous from the night before. And to add to that, she was now pissed.She realized she didn't have a reason to be upset with Luka; they weren't together.

'He's my son's idol. If he sees Luka jumping from woman to woman, he'll do the same thing when he gets older.' Sam summarized in her thoughts, but she knew that wasn't completely true. She had feeling for him, feelings she didn't think she would have ever again after Steve. And just like Steve, Luka had betrayed her with another woman.

"Another stupid mistake, Sam." she scolded herself. "You shouldn't care, he obviously doesn't."

_I wanna mistake why can't I make a mistake?   
I'm always doing what I think I should   
Almost always doing everybody good   
Why-   
Do I wanna do right, of course but   
Do I really wanna feel I'm forced to   
Answer you, hell no_

**X**

Please continue to review!

Next Chapter: Sam and Gillian meet in person. Luka and Sam talk. And we need some Alex in there.


End file.
